


Amber Eyes

by cryowoobear



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Body Worship, Bondage, Coming Untouched, Cop!Chan, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Grinding, M/M, Manhandling, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rutting, Short-fic at the first part but you can always skip to the smut., Size Kink, Voyeurism, demon!woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryowoobear/pseuds/cryowoobear
Summary: Au where Cop Chan made a deal with Crossroad Demon Woojin as the entity seemed to capture his attention in more ways than one.





	Amber Eyes

Droplets of rain fell from the darkened clouds onto the sole of the cop’s black, perfectly tied combat boots as they rushed, fully equipped with different calibers of gun clinging on their belts specialized to hold their guns along with their own handcuffs into an abandoned building hidden almost in the middle of nowhere, their team got a tip about this place being one of the grandest drug dealing dens in Korea.

 

Chan once thought it was stupid to rush in here right after they got that message from an anonymous person that same night, for him it feels too easy, it could be a trap and they could all die from being ambushed but he badly wants to prove to himself to his father, that he could take on bigger cases than robbery and theft, that appears to be more common in the past few days.

 

One time, Chan fucked up on one of his missions so bad as he got an entire troop of 40 officers die because of an ambush caused by bandits, his father almost disowned him as the older man flared in anger, throwing things around, throwing things at Chan along with harsh words that cut deep through his heart in addition to the heartbreak caused of having his men got killed under his supervision.

 

Up until this day, he kept on blaming himself for that tragedy just like how an untreated wound would fester and cause a scar that will stay with you until the end of your time.

 

However, this time, his father, the head chief of police had agreed to give their team all the backup that are available in that area on that time of the night which is a total of barely 37 police officers, including Chan and his brother Felix, most of them are professionals and well-trained ones but if they are going to face one of Korea’s biggest drug smugglers and got mobbed, he is 75 to 90 percent sure that they’ll all just going to get their selves killed.

 

“Hyung, I mean Police Captain Bang, the troop is ready, we already loaded the gears that we would need from the armory to the back of the mobile sir, we are ready sir, just waiting for your approval sir.” Chan looked at his younger brother Felix, with his blonde hair resting peacefully on his forehead as the other is also completely covered in police gear from his bullet proof vest to the gun tucked safely on his back pocket, a wide smile plastered as this mission is also going to be Felix’s biggest catch.

 

The younger had always looked up to him, both for being his brother and his commanding officer, he followed each of Chan’s order with extreme diligence, he treasured Chan so much and the elder obviously does the same for him. That’s why when Felix presented to join this operation, he sternly disagreed but looking at how desperate his brother is who literally begged Chan as he kneeled in front of him hands joined together as if he’s praying.

 

The elder has never felt grater defeat in his life than when he finally gave in to Felix’s begging.

While they’re inside the mobile, heading to the said location, as each of them are busy loading their weapons respectively while giving each other some short and relatively awkward messages to keep the mood up, knowing that they might probably running towards blindly in the hands of death at the middle of the night.

 

Felix suddenly spoke up in a hushed tone beside Chan.   

 

“Hyung do you know, when someone died while he’s on the arms of someone who feels so much grief and remorse towards the dead, rumors said that when the Grimm Reaper appeared, the one in grief could trade something for the life of the person who just died!” He whisper-yelled to the Chan, his face full of amazement while the other looked at him with a stoic face that never seemed to faze him, not even a bit.

 

Chan knew that Felix probably got that information from either twitter or some site on the internet that produces this different kinds of theories about anything on this planet, He would never understand how could his younger brother spend some of his free time, facing his phone and scrolling through this ridiculous and obviously fake information when he could invest more in reading textbooks about the law and practicing on his shooting and agility skills more to improve himself on the battleground.

 

As their vehicle came to a stop meters away from the reported building, they all strapped and prepared their weapons as they hastily got out of the vehicle huddling together, Chan leading them towards the seemingly abandoned building, there is no visible source of electricity to power up the place which caused Chan’s hunch that this is all just a way to ambush the police gets stronger.

 

However, even with a doubt, they proceeded to get close to the building. “Everyone, keep your senses sharp, once were in, anything could happen. Do not let yourselves be pulled back by fear, each time you hesitate about a decision could cause the death of the entire team”

 

As they were about to rush into the building, Chan called them once more, he has to make sure he won’t be repeating the same mistakes again, he might be forever hated by his father for failing another mission, but he can’t afford to waste the precious lives of the troop under his wing again.

 

“Look. Everyone of you listen closely, If and only if, I wish it won’t be, we walked into a trap and got ambushed, take the officer closest to you and immediately commence retreat, understand? Don’t look back just leave the scene already is that clear?” His voice as stern as possible, they may be just one of the many police officers but each of their lives matters, he would rather risk his own life than get these innocent souls dead even after they achieve their dearest dreams in life.

 

They divided into groups of 4, two groups with 10 members, one group with 9, and Chan’s group with 8 officers including himself and Felix. Being the highest line of command in this group, Chan chose the ones who he could see that probably lacks skills to protect themselves less than the other officers.

 

Although they could be generally weaker than the others, they are highly specialized officers in different fields of Intelligence and Fighting.

 

“Officer Han Jisung” Technical Operations

“Officer Lee Minho” Diplomatic Affairs

“Officer Kim Seungmin” Gun Proficiency

“Officer Hwang Hyunjin” Physical Combat

“Officer Seo Changbin” Physical Combat

“Officer Yang Jeongin” Tactical Management

 “and Officer Lee Felix” Offense Planning

 

As he finished announcing the names, the said officers huddled up in front of him, “You remember and understand everything that I’ve said before, right?” he was answered with a chorus of salutes and “Yes, Sir!” as they finally proceeded to enter the building.

 

Droplets of rain fell down their gear as they commenced their intrusion, giving the place an effect like one of those in the movies, where an extreme fighting scene can happen at any moment, where the main characters suffer the highest points of their life until one of them fall to the ground in either defeat or in great astonishment that they won the fight

 

Their team was dispersed on the 5th floor of the building as the other 3 teams were assigned on the lower levels, the floor is nothing but free space, shattered glass everywhere on the floor near the windows as few torn cloths hang from the walls. The entire level was dark as the only source of their light was the flashlights on their hands.

 

“Sir the entire floor is without electricity sir.” The technical officer reported to which officer Lee snorted to “We can see that genius.” He sighed exasperatedly, the team continued to wander around the floor for a couple of minutes, “Sir, maybe this is just a false report sir” The youngest, Officer Yang Jeongin said as he placed his gun and flashlight down while walking over one of the broken windows when suddenly 3 consecutive explosions happened from the levels below them,

 

Their walkie talkies rang all at the same time as messages came flooding in:

 

“Beta Team, first floor reporting, Officer Yoon, triggered a landmine, health status: deceased”

“Charlie team, second floor reporting, wall collapsed beside Officer Kang and Officer Park, their health status: Severe bleeding”

“Delta team, third floor reporting, three explosions above our floor caused the ceilings to collapse on us, health status: 4 people injured”

 

These voices rang through Chan’s head. _Of course, this is a trap!_ He was about to announce that everyone must retreat and head outside the main door when Jeongin asked them to look out the window.

 

A total of almost 50 people in black surrounded the front gates of the building some having guns with a caliber much higher than theirs, while some only had knives on their hands, just waiting for them to come out of the building,

 

“Oh shit” Felix mumbled.

 

Chan quickly came up with a plan in his head, he won’t be letting any more deaths happen to his team.

 

“Officers on the lower levels, this is Alpha team, 5th floor, there is incoming from the front gates of the building, if any of you are planning for escape, we’ll find and alternate way, do not Exit the building yet, I repeat. Do not leave the building yet.” He announced through the walkie talkie.

 

“Okay now, Officers Yang and Felix, find us an alternate route to exit this building”

“Officers Kim and Lee Minho, do you think you can manage to knock down some of them from the distance of the window?” the two nodded as they are the only ones equipped with snipper guns.

“Officer Han, check the drawers if there could be anything that can be useful to us”

“Officers Seo and Hwang guard the stairs and keep it clear” He ordered every officer with him with their specialties as Jisung suddenly pulled out a map the seems to be the blueprint of the entire building he handed it to Felix and Jeongin as they examined the map thoroughly to find another exit.

 

Another explosion came from beneath them as the pair finally found an exit, “Teams, Charlie and Delta, head down the lowest floor, where you can gather up with all that is left of team Beta. Now this is the route, on your left there is a very long hallway, at the end of the hall 9 rooms will be onto your left, locate the biggest room, it’s supposed to be the 8th one and it is a bathroom. Underneath it is a sewer canal and there you can all exit. You all copy?” Chan almost shouted at the receiver, he couldn’t hear himself over the consecutive explosions that he isn’t sure if they came inside or outside the building.

 

His heart beating wildly against his chest as everything seemed to be in slow motion. _They will not get killed tonight. I won’t be letting them. Please do not let them die._ He silently prayed as a thin sheet of sweat ran down the side of his face.

 

He couldn’t be more thankful than when he heard the static came in his walkie talkie.

 

“Delta team, Copy, proceeding to the first floor”

“Charlie team, Copy, currently with Beta team proceeding to the declared exit point”

 

Chan let out a relieved sigh as he looked at his team, he walked up the window and saw that there are 20 more terrorist left, 5 of them only had guns as they advanced into the entrance of the building, “What? Where are the others?” He looked at the two snippers as they smiled up to him “We already manage to take them down sir, some of the people from the first level helped us in shooting.” Chan would never forget the relief that somehow washed over them knowing that they’re will only be 20 more to fight and that they could have a higher chance of living.

 

“Everyone get your weapons ready, We’re heading down! No one’s going to die on my team. Let’s go! Move!” he gathered all of his officers as they armed themselves while he led them down the stairs.

 

Suddenly, he saw something moved at his peripheral vision, he quickly fired a bullet as it struck the bandit’s head directly between his eyes that caused it to fall on the floor covered in his own blood.

 

 ** _One_ ,** Chan decided to count the bandits who died which reassured him that they’re getting lesser than 20.

 

They reached the 3rd floor as they saw the stains of blood on the floor along with the reported collapsed ceilings. They looked around when something suddenly shoots a bullet to Hyunjin’s side which he dodges to, thankfully. Changbin quickly spun a dagger toward the terrorist body as it landed right beside his heart.

 

**_Two_ **

Three consecutive shots occured as they hid behind the piece of stone construction, which seems to be an old Kitchen counter. “There’s 4 of them.” Felix reported, when another bullet came striking the wall in front of them, Chan peeked while holding up two pistols in both his hands as he managed to take down three with just firing one bullet per terrorist. “One left” he said adjusting the grip on his firearm when the others looked at him in astonishment.

Minho finished off the last one using almost 3 bullets to kill that person.

 

**_Three_ **

**_Four_ **

**_Five_ **

 

They quickly left the third floor and as they headed towards the second floor, when somebody grabbed Changbin and dragged him somewhere on the second floor, “Changbin!” Felix screamed, he hasn’t heard his brother regard someone on his team by their first name before.

 

“We have to find him.” his brother turned to him, as his eyes started to get glassy, _is he crying?._ “We will, we just first have to clear out the entire second floor, he’ll be fine lix, he’s skilled in combat remember?” He didn’t mean to make his voice softer but with the sight of his brother, eyes brimming with tears both puzzled him and made him feel more worried.

 

_Why is he crying so much over the other man?_

 

As they reached the second floor, 5 more men surprised them with an attack as each of them got involved with fist fights, a taller opponent came in front of the Captain as he quickly dodged his attack that aimed to his chest, he caught the man’s left hand that was holding a dagger with his arm twisting it quickly that caused the other to let go of the weapon dragging it to the ground and groan in pain.

However, the man’s right arm punched Chan’s side with much great force, that sent the officer flying to the ground clutching his side, it’s impact is so powerful that Chan coughed up some blood.

 

The Bandit came holding the Captain’s head up as he held his hair while started to punch Chan, “Oh look at you, they said you’re the Famous Captain Bang, you wanna know why you’re famous? Because you’re a fucked-up team leader, getting your troop killed within the first minutes of fighting” The stranger chuckled as he held up Chan’s face to him, the other looking at him with furious eyes.

 

“You look handsome though, maybe that could be an excuse to not remove you on the police force, they’ll need a face anyway. Too bad you’re gonna die now” Chan let out a chuckle, his face softening that caused the bandit to have confusion painted all over his covered face.

 

“First, of all, thank you for the compliment and no, YOU’RE gonna die.” He said as he pointed the pistol right at the man’s, heart as he pulled the trigger.

 

**_Six_ **

****

The man fell lifeless on the floor, his eyes wide open bathing in his own blood that can be said the same with Chan’s pistol, he got up wiping the rifle to the clothes of the deceased man. His face wearing the most unfazed and robotic look he had ever mustered.

 

He looked around as he found his team, still without Changbin, looking at him with a mixture of pity and worry, they could’ve heard what the bastard had said. He found the four other bandits on the floor all of them tied together by handcuffs as all of them are just knocked out, not dead.

 

**_Seven_ **

**_Eight_ **

**_Nine_ **

**_Ten_ **

 

That’s when he realized that he is the only one covered in blood as he killed these terrorists ruthlessly. A cold shiver ran down his spine. “Right. Changbin, we have to find him.” they headed toward the long hallway, Officer Lee came up to his side “You know we don’t see you as that right?”, he could’ve reprimanded the lower class officer for talking to him that way, but he can’t seem to get words out of his mouth at this moment as anger flared within him that mixed with pain and endless worry.  “We know you did your best to protect them” Chan faced the other and the group behind them.

 

“No, I didn’t that’s why they all died. I’m just thankful that most of you is still alive.” Then before any of them could even respond they finally found Officer Seo standing over the corpse of the same person who dragged him and 3 more men in the dark outfit, his gear stained the bandit’s blood.

 

To his surprise, his younger brother rushed towards the man as he practically threw himself at him, pulling him into a hug. “They’re together, in case you haven’t figured that out yet” Seungmin whispered beside him that surprised him as Felix never mentioned any of it to him, maybe because he never had the time to ask about his brother’s romantic life.

 

**_Eleven_ **

**_Twelve_ **

**_Thirteen_ **

**_Fourteen_ **

 

Six terrorists left, they can make it out alive, Chan strongly believed, when Officer Han spoke up “Sir, I found this time bomb at the pocket of the man you killed. Sir.” He got the bomb as the quickly headed down the stairs, Jeongin peeked at the lowest floor, “They’re all here sir” he reported as Chan disarmed the bomb and threw it on the ground of the floor.

 

The bomb went off after 5 seconds of it rolling on the ground, the entire building almost shook as if an earthquake just happened, they are somewhat thankful of the strong construction of this building that enabled it to withstand the surreal amount of explosions since earlier, smoke enveloped the room as they quickly made their way out the main entrance, Chan scanned the floor as he counted the bodies lying on the ground.

****

**_Fifteen_ **

**_Sixteen_ **

**_Seventeen_ **

**_Eighteen_ **

**_Nineteen_ **

 

 _Wait– where’s the last one?_ Just when he was about to inform the others that someone’s missing, he heard his brother suddenly shouting “HYUNG!” then a gun being fired, followed by his brother embracing him as they spun around while he caught the bullet that was aimed at Chan.

 

The Captain’s reflex came as he quickly fired a bullet straight to the bandit’s heart while the other quickly rushed to them. All of them between tears and shock as they saw Felix’s body on the ground slowly fading to death.

 

“ALL OF YOU RUSH TO THE VEHICLE AND CALL HELP NOW!” Chan roared that almost frightened the others, his voice filled the entire room sounding like a thunderclap resonating on the dark stormy night.  

 

Felix caressed his brother’s face, “Hyung, I-I forgot to tell you, I have a boyfriend, his name is Seo Changbin” the younger said his eyes staring right up the ceiling the expression on his face is that of a dreamy person.

 

“He’s on…on your team, he saved me once from a couple of drunk as they almost smashed a bottle against my head” His brother stated his voice slowly fading, but his lips pulled into a smile.

 

“No, No Felix don’t talk anymore please save your energy” He pleaded his brother as tears came streaming down his own face.

 

“He always pretends to be dark and stare at people like he’s shooting them one of his daggers, but he’s… he is all soft on the inside, he stayed with me up all night… a-and he- he makes me happy, he makes me so happy hyung.” Then its Felix’s turn to cry.

 

“I am happy hyung” Felix said as the smile on his face widened, tears ran down his face, when he suddenly coughed up an alarming amount of blood.

 

“I hope you stop beating yourself up for those people who died while they’re on your mission”

 

“I hope you stop keeping locking up yourself, locking up your feelings.”

 

“You’re just a human too hyung” Felix coughed up more blood as he continued, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

 

“I hope you’ll allow yourself to feel happy too hyung.”

 

“I love you, hyung.”

 

His brother almost whispered as his eyes closed, his breathing slowed and came to a stop, his lips curled up into a satisfied smile, his face is too peaceful for someone who just died. Chan broke down completely as tears continuously fell down his eyes, he held the Felix closer to him as he cried harder while rain pelted outside the abandoned building,

 

He suddenly remembered what his brother told him earlier,

 

_“Hyung do you know, when someone died while he’s on the arms of someone who feels so much grief and resentment towards the dead, rumors said that when the Grimm Reaper appeared the one in grief could trade for the life of the person who just died!”_

Chan still thinks it’s stupid but knowing that it’s too late for the medic to do anything at his brother’s lifeless body, he still tried to summon the right had of death.

 

“If you’re here please grant me a wish, I would trade anything, just bring the life of my brother back”

He stood up as he looked around, he snappy instincts felt something appear at the doorway,

 

There resting against the frame of the Main door is a man, his brown hair that is slightly parted on the side, his plump red lips, and his earrings that doesn’t look identical to one another, as one pair dangled with a chain and lock while the other has only a shiny pointy metal. The man was wearing an oversized black shirt and a very tight pair of red leather skinny jeans that shows off his strong thighs. The over all look just makes him appear very… sinful.

 

“Done checking me out handsome?” The other man spoke as he slowly got close to Chan, the Captain never tore his eyes away from the other, as if he’s being pulled into some sort of magic. “You know, when somebody asked for me, I didn’t expect them to be this good looking”

 

“You- you’re the Grim Reaper?” Chan let out in disbelief he didn’t actually knew that this stupid thing would work. “What? Grim Reaper? Excuse you, but do I look like a thousand-year-old man walking around holding a dirty-ass scythe or something? No thanks.” The other sassed out, Chan swear he had heard that tone on tv before, when one of those shows with bitchy girls are up.

 

“Then who are you… and how can you?” the officer couldn’t even finish his sentence as he kept on being distracted by the way the other moved around him, every time his sinful lips move, Chan could feel a dark force slowly building up inside him.  

 

“How can I what? How can I suddenly appear and turn you on so fast?” The other ask as he got closer to the Captain, who just froze at his spot.   _How did he know._ “Gosh, I’m suddenly tired of reeling you up, I’m a demon and as I recall you have a wish and you definitely said that you would trade anything”

 

The demon said as his once amber eyes turned red, “I-I want my brother back.” Chan said as he felt his knees shake from the revelation of the other, you can’t blame him, he just came from a really stressing battle, to an emotional wreck, to a horny bastard and now a demon just appeared before him, he felt like he’s just being delirious.

 

“Ooh tough request you got there, hmm but I can do that, the question is… are you ready for what I’m about to ask of you?” The demon went around the room, his eyes reverted back into brown as he kept on walking in front of Chan, fiddling at one of his earrings. “What is it? I’ll give you anything.” The captain bravely announced.

 

“That’s great then, uhmmm. I want…”

 

“Your soul.”

 

Chan felt his knees weaken as he finally crashed to the floor, eyes gazing over his brother’s lifeless body.  “Oh please, don’t be so dramatic over it. You’re still going to live on this trash of a planet but upon your death, you’re gonna be mine. Your handsome, hot and beautiful body and soul will be mine.” The other stated as he situated himself in front of Chan.

 

The captain looked back at the corpse in front of him and what’s about to come if he won’t agree to this deal, his father will probably disown him, and he would hate himself so much as he lived in pity and resentment. Even if he wouldn’t take up this offer, his life would already be hell the time he got back to the station. “Well, you’re right about that” the demon suddenly spoke up as if he could read his thoughts.

 

“So, what now pretty boy? are we gonna close this deal or not?” the demon spoke, Chan doesn’t know but the same feeling of greed and lust came bubbling up inside him again as he noticed the demon getting closer to him, his sinful look highlighted by the pristine moonlight shining down on him.

 

“Deal”

 

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the demon’s lips quickly met his and for some reason, the police captain couldn’t help but to move his lips against the other’s as he closes his eyes while he indulged into the languid kiss that they share, both of them got more aggressive, neither of them letting one take over the authority of the kiss.

 

Suddenly, everything felt so hot, he could feel sweat running down at the back of his neck as the world seems to spin in Chan’s mind, he felt as if his soul was being sucked out of him through the kiss, but it felt…

 

_it felt so good._

 

The demon pulled away, both of them are out of breath with their pupils blown out with need, eyes turning bright red, these once scared Chan out of his wits but it seems more attractive to him now, just then, the red eyes faded to the softer brown ones. The Captain still seems to be in a daze as the other snapped his fingers in front of him pulling the man out of whatever trance that he is currently in.

 

“Woah, I really got you all worked up, yeah? Anyway before you say that I took advantage of you, no. I did not, apparently that’s our way, crossroad demons seal our deals, with a kiss, although we practically made out but yeah, you seem to enjoy it though” The demon chuckled while facing Chan, as the feeling of attraction never left the other man, he followed the demon’s gaze that fell on his deceased brother.

 

The evil creature, although Chan wouldn’t want to call that kind of beauty evil, he simply just can’t believe that this very attractive man is one of the soldiers of the devil.

 

“I’m Woojin by the way” the demon said as his eyes once again, turned bright red and while he’s standing over Felix’s lifeless body, black smoke emerged from the ground as it spiraled up enclosing both of their bodies. The smoke disappeared as his brother and the demon himself also disappeared from the place.

 

He paced back and forth the room to find the two.

 

_Was I just deceived by a demon?_

_Did I make another wrong choice?_

_Will I spend eternity in hell for nothing?_

“Oh shut up please, I didn’t conned you or something really? just because I’m a demon you would think of that? I’m hurt” The demon pouted as it appeared at the doorway once again. “Where did you take my brother?” anger flared through Chan as he got close to Woojin, his fist balled up as he was about to throw a punch to the creature when it spoke up. “He’s at his house. He’s fine don’t worry.” The demon’s eyes softened along with his tone, Chan doesn’t really know if he should be believing that, he doesn’t even know what to believe now.

 

Woojin took his hand as they appeared at the foot of his brother’s bed, Chan saw Felix’s wearing the same clothes, his lips turned back to pink, as his chest softly rises and falls indicating that he is breathing.  His once soaked in blood clothes are clean now, just like how it looks like when it came out of the washer.

 

“Just like new right?” The Demon whispered hotly against his ear. “Now, I have one more wish of you” Woojin turned Chan’s head towards his face, by using his index finger as he placed it on the captain’s chin. Heat cursed through Chan body again as he felt the same pull of attraction and churn of lust boiling inside him with the sight of the beautiful creature in front of him.

 

 

“Have sex with me Channie” Every word felt so sinful as it left the Demon’s mouth, it felt so hot that it doubled up the feeling of greed of the man.

 

Suddenly, they snapped into Chan’s penthouse, as he harshly pushed brown-haired man onto the bed. “Woah tiger slow down.” Woojin laughed as he could see the effect of his presence to the man just by how his eyes darkened with want when he barely did anything. Chan began to peel off the articles of clothing when Woojin stood hands flying to Chan’s shirt buttons. “Let me get this part” he winked at the other as he pushed Chan down in a sitting position at the edge of the bed.

 

Chan felt like he’s burning with desire, desire to ruin this entity in front of him, undoing his buttons. His judgements all clouded with lust, and even if a signage is currently flashing at his head telling him that he was about to fuck a demon, his cock seems to ignore it as he let himself dive into the feeling.

 

_“You deserve to be happy too, hyung”_

He remembered Felix’s words, he might be taking that advice the wrong way but at this moment, besides getting Felix back, this is all that he wants.

 

“Stop thinking babe, I could actually hear your thoughts and it’s annoying, just please focus on me, yeah?” Woojin rolled his eyes at Chan as he managed to take each article off of Chan’s body except for his boxers, he pulled up the man by his arms as he laid him down sprawled on the bed. “Look at me.” The demon whispered as he slowly made his way down the Police Captain’s muscle-packed body.

 

Woojin ran his tongue down the man’s throat, biting down hard, but not enough to leave marks, to which Chan moaned as he could feel his already half-hard cock straining his dark boxers, “You like that? C’mon Channie, touch me.” He said as he nipped at Chan’s left ear, as his words sent shivers down the blonde’s spine.

 

Woojin palmed him through his boxers, pressing his palm down softly at the prominent erection, “F-fuck” Chan moaned, his mouth still open as he let out huge puffs of air. “Baby I’ve barely started” he smiled against the other’s skin as his mouth continued its way down Chan body.

 

He stopped at the Police Officer’s right nipple as he hovered his mouth over it, giving it a few little kitten licks. “Ugh Fuck Woojin please.” The other pleaded which made the demon of desire be fueled with lust. He closed his tongue down the hardening nipple as he gently sucked it slowly, “Fuck ahh…. feels so good”.

 

He continued palming the writhing man below him, as he feels himself get more powerful with every praise from the same man, He moved his mouth lower as he traveled down the well-built body of the captain, he made sure to slowly drag his tongue down every dip between Chan’s hard abs as he made eye contact with the man, both of their eyes darkened with greed.

 

“Now, now Channie what do you want me to do now” The demon asked feigning innocence with his pouty red lips as he slowly traced the outline of Chan’s cock that is now rock hard beneath the thin clothing. “Fu..ck Ahh please. I n-need your mouth” The man said as he propped his arms to the bed looked up to the ceiling as he’s almost on the verge of getting annoyed with Woojin.

 

The almost hundred-year-old demon, kitten licked at the head part of Chan’s erection that caused the man to fall back down the bed. “Ugh please, fucking release _it_ ” he almost growled the last part to which caught the demon’s attention. Although after this, Woojin let out the raging cock as he traced the veins with his tongue while looking directly at the man’s eyes.

 

He gives his impressive length a lick from the base up to the tip, then he placed just the tip inside his mouth as he sucks on the head tasting the bittersweet precum that keeps on forming at the captain’s tip.

 

He saw something sparked at the human’s eyes.

 

 _That’s it, he’s finally out._ Woojin smirked.

 

Chan’s hand suddenly found his brown hair as gripped it tightly, veins appearing at his arms which made him even hotter in addition the fact the rivulets of sweat trickled down the man’s well-sculpted body. “You fucking piece of shit, I’ve had enough of you teasing me to my limit” as he forced Woojin down his thick length.

 

The entity almost chocked down the impressive size of Chan’s dick, but he just stilled his mouth there, the other’s cock buried down his throat as it relaxed. “Yeah, fuck baby, just like that Ahhh your mouth is so hot, so fucking perfect around my dick” Chan let out a satisfied sigh as his head fell back on the bed, his eyes closed.

 

He tugged on Woojin’s hair to get his mouth to rise up and sink back down his throat, that caused the demon to moan around the blonde’s dick. “You slut I know you would love choking on my cock” Another hot moan left Chan’s mouth as he pulled at the other’s hair harder.

 

“Fuck my mouth” Woojin pleaded his eyes brimming with tears as he repeatedly got choked on the human’s dick. “Gladly” the other said as he flipped them over, Woojin’s back is set against the foot of the bed as his head went under Chan’s hips, when the other started moving in and out of his mouth “Fuck, fuck, fuck” the blonde couldn’t stop his mouth from pouring profanities as he fucked down on the demon’s mouth, this new position made it more pleasurable for every time that Chan thrusts in he could feel his cock get deeper down the entity’s throat.

 

The sight of his veiny cock moving in and out of those red sinful lips makes the scene look so erotic. The captain with his mouth agape never tore his eyes away from the entity underneath him, he felt so in control at this moment, this is what his soul yearns for.

 

“Fuck I’m going to cum, will you swallow it for me baby, like the good slut you are?” He asked as he increased the speed of his hips, pumping in and out of the elder as Woojin moaned once more, causing vibrations to travel on the length inside him.

 

The police Captain’s thrusts slowly got erratic indicating that he’s about to release soon. “Fuck, fuck Woojin ahhh!”

 

The warm thick white cum splashed around the demon’s throat as he quickly gulped it, some of the younger’s semen overflowed out of his mouth, dripping down his chin, and to his neck down to the perfect curves of his muscular yet sexy body.  

 

Chan pulled off as he laid down the bed his chest heaving up and down, while his body still covered in a thin layer of sweat, the demon came up to him, all stripped off of his own clothes, Chan didn’t know when he had the time to do that.

 

Woojin moved back to Chan’s still hard cock as he began to lick it clean, holding the base as he swirled his tongue over the shaft of the lengthy cock, his mouth travelled down as he gave a few more suck to it, as he made sure that all of the human’s seed is deposited in his mouth.   

 

He leaned down to Chan and kissed him again, transferring some of Chan’s remaining cum from his mouth to the human’s, Chan moaned into the kiss because if he’s being honest this is one of the hottest thing he had done with a partner.

 

The two men fought for dominance in an open-mouthed kiss, their tongues busy pushing past and getting tangled to one another, savoring the taste of Chan’s cum. Chan pinched the demon’s ass softly that caused the man above him to yelp, allowing him to enter his mouth as he explored the other man’s wet cavern, he tasted every crevice of his mouth as he could still taste his own release.

 

Woojin gripped at the human’s blonde hair while moaning into his mouth. The wet noise of mouths smacking against one another as they engaged in a sloppy and hot kissing session can be heard all over the apartment, sweet moans erupted from the Woojin’s throat as Chan’s mouth travelled down the perfectly proportioned sinful body of the Demon.

 

“Ahhhh… Fuck Captain” The human’s eyes widen at the mention of the nickname, his cock gave an interesting twitch as he once again felt the coiling lust in the pits of his stomach, he looked at Woojin’s eyes while he saw the other smirking down at him. The demon’s lighter shade of brown set of eyes peering down at Chan’s need-clouded ones.

 

“What is it that you call me baby?” He asked when the Demon bit his lip, as he grinded himself against the blonde’s front which produced a deep throaty moan from the other, Chan could feel the prominent hard bulge against his own. “Captain…” he whispered, lips cherry red, as his hair fell perfectly as he closed his eyes while snapping his hips against the other.

 

Chan got up from the bed leaving the demon all in its naked glory on his queen-sized bed, he went on his closet that holds his police equipment as he pulled out two sets of chrome handcuffs, with the word ‘CB97’ engraved on each side of the round metals.

 

When he went back, he saw the demon jerking himself of his cock, he never realized how big the other’s length is, its has slightly more girth than his but Chan’s is longer. The whole scene looks very inviting, the demon lying in the middle of his bed, his impressive thighs apart as he propped himself up on one shoulder, his mouth red, swollen lips letting out small moans of “Captain please..ahhh” as the moonlight from Chan’s window cast down his slightly tan skin. The officer just wants to ravage him, claim him in so many ways, as he’s the only person who discovered Chan’s hidden kinks.

 

He went near the bed, the metal cuffs clinking as it bumped into each other, he sat at the edge of the bed looking down at the demon, Woojin still couldn’t believe how good-looking Chan is, his wide shoulders and those piercing eyes that turns into a different kind of softness when smiles, he was so lucky that he’s the first demon to arrive at the human’s request.

 

Chan traced the sharp jawline of the man jerking off on his bed, his eyes still dark, “You’re such a good slut for me baby, now how about I give you a gift?” He smiled at him, his eyes pushing up into crescents as the demon thought of how the role have reversed, as a dark entity he must have the upper hand against humans.

 

However, when he’s with Chan, his need to dominate suppressed itself as he just wants to be used and wrecked by the human. “I’ll fuck you once then after that I’ll let you fuck me, how’s that sound?” Chan asked as his veiny hands replaced Woojin’s bigger once in jerking of the demon’s thicker cock.

 

Woojin couldn’t let out words from his mouth because of the stimulation from Chan’s hand on his dick. “Answer me you slut!” Chan slapped the other with his free hand as the other one never left his dick while it gave an interesting twitch when the human’s hand came in contact with his cheek.

 

“Oh I see you like that? Well I bet you would love this more.” Chan pulled him up as he held him by his shoulders, pressing him against the wall length glass window of the human’s penthouse, the cold transparent crystal glided against the demon’s front. “Fuck”

 

The man chucked darkly, _Fuck who’s the demon here again?_ Woojin thought to himself, his dick has been given not enough attention and he’s quite greedier now but he’s patient to wait for what the man has in store for him.

 

“That’s right baby, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, you’ll end up craving for more as your legs felt like jelly” The man whispered to his ear while pulling his head back by his hair. “You obviously like this, you slut. Want everyone to know how much of a whore you are for my dick.” His hot voice turned Woojin on so much in addition to all the exhibitionism that has been happening, they’re probably on the fifteenth floor but being fucked under the shade of moonlight while the busy street could be watching underneath appeals so much to the demon.

 

“Liking the view?” Chan said as he bit down the demon’s neck while inserting a finger in his tight passage. “Shit” Woojin cursed as his pressed up his hands against the glass, he suddenly felt so helpless, under the mercy of the human that has his fingers deep inside him.

 

Chan proceeded to fit three fingers inside the already stretched out hole of the other, “Fuck baby, you’re so easy to stretch, aren’t you?” He curled his fingers inside causing the demon to throw his head back in ecstasy “FUCK CHAN! AHHH” it only earned him a slap on the cheek of his ass while the other pulled his fingers out completely, his hole clenching on nothing, “What. Did. You. Call. Me?.” the human punctuated each word with a harsh slap on each side of Woojin ass.

 

“S-sir I’m sorry, Captain please fuck me now, please ah” the demon cried as he kept on rubbing himself against the glass, “Look at you now, my horny little demon, grinding at my glass window.” The other said with a smile creeping up his lips. He turned Woojin around as he lifted him up by his legs, then slamming him down his leaking cock, “FUCK!” They both let out the same time, as Woojin wrapped his legs around the man’s waist, his back still against the cold glass.

 

Chan feels the tight heat engulf his cock, clenching down with every violent thrust that he makes, “Fuck baby, you’re so tight ahh, you feel so good around me” Chan whispered out of breath, Woojin bounced down the man’s length in time with his thrusts as the movements met midway,

 

“Captain, I feel so full with you inside me ahhh shit.” His hands travelled down to feel up Chan’s lean yet quite muscular body, until he settled to place it on the other‘s neck  as he pulled both of them into another searing kiss.

 

They felt much more comfortable with one another now, the kiss remains as a fight for dominance, but it is now mixed with soft movements, as their lips glided with each other with passion, Chan’s hips moved faster as he could feel another impending orgasm wash over him.

 

He carried the older to the bed without pulling out his cock, the demon kept moaning as with every movement that the blonde makes, enables the length buried inside him to shift in different directions, sometimes even brushing his prostate.

 

Chan pulled out one of the silver cuffs as he locked both of the whimpering demon’ wrist “Fuck ah Captain I didn’t expect his from you” Woojin smiled with both of his wrist binded at his back, he felt so exposed, all laid out to the human’s eyes, but he loved every second of it, he craves for more attention from the hot Police man.

 

“Neither do I baby, only you could bring this side out of me.” He laughed as he laid down the bed, the all fucked out demon on top of him, “Now, my little evil slut, will you take the pleasure to ride me doll?” he brushed away the hair out of Woojin’s eyes while the demon started to move up and down his dick in a steady rhythm.

 

“Fuck… shit baby that feels so good” he snapped his hips up with every time the elder went down his cock, he feels so hot, he could almost faint with just at the sight of man on top of him, fucking down his cock with his eyes tilted back, mouth open and his eyes closed as if feeling every inch of the veiny cock enter him. “Ahhhhh captain you feel so big ahhh more.”

 

The demon’s voice sounds like a melody, a sweet yet indulging melody to Chan’s ears, he’s the only person to fire up all of Chan’s greed and the sides of him that he didn’t knew that existed.

 

He held on Woojin’s hips, his fingers digging on the soft skin as it surely left a mark on the other, he rapidly thrusted his hips inside the other both of them moaning in the mixed sensation of friction and great euphoria.      

 

Deep and ragged moans echoed inside the sound proofed walls of the penthouse.

 

“If I get to fuck you like this for eternity wouldn't that be heaven then?” Chan laughed, his eyes still in a daze as he stared at the other man’s amber orbs. A strange feeling blossoming within him, its not greed, lust or any other unholy feeling, it’s something different, it comes in the form like butterflies in his stomach. He’s well aware that he mustn’t fester any form of feelings towards the entity for it has no good intentions, but he can’t help himself. All of his emotions are on the edge and he’s beyond confuse now.  

 

Chan pulled out leaving just the tip inside the demon as he slammed him down, filling up the tight passage with all of his lengthy cock, as he closed his eyes at the ecstatic feeling.

 

“Fuck baby I-im going to cum” he stuttered moving his hips he held the Demons hips once again as he pistoned in and out of the tight hole with greater speed as before while his eyes almost rolled back, he never knew having sex with a demon is much hotter than with humans. “I’m gonna release too Captain fill me up inside ahhh fuck!”

 

With one last thrust, the demon’s thick cock spurted out hot white semen “Fuck Captain!” as it coated Chan’s well-built body, painting his abs white, for Woojin it is the hottest sight ever, seeing the man with his face contorted in pleasure as he continued plowing inside him while he neared his climax.

 

Suddenly, Chan stilled himself inside Woojin, burying his cock inside as, thick ropes of white seed pumped the inside of the elder’s ass, splashing inside as Woojin felt the warmth of the liquid inside him.

 

A strange feeling of tiredness engulfed the demon as he slumped his tired body against the broad shoulders of the human. His breathing ragged, as his wet hair sticks out to all directions, both of them covered in sweat and cum.

 

Woojin relaxed himself against the other’s chest while Chan removed the cuffs as he carefully checked for bruises on the demon’s hand, his once darkened eyes with greed and lust turned into an expression like the entity is the most precious thing for him.

 

The police officer was about to pull out his softening cock from the demon when it stopped him. “No. just let it be there for a minute. You still promised me to fuck you right?” He looked from the blonde’s chest. To which the other chuckled at “Baby, you have me until the end of my time right?” the demon nodded submissively as he listened to the man’s heartbeat, sometimes he wished to have his old life back, when he was a human, when he had a heart that beats involuntarily.

 

Chan lifted his face up by his chin their eyes now hold a completely different set of emotions.

 

“Stop thinking I could practically heart your thoughts” Chan rolled his eyes as he mimicked what the demon had told him earlier.

 

Woojin surged forward to give another peck on the man’s lips.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For making me feel human even for a short moment”

**Author's Note:**

> What do I say here... Hope you like it? 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! Have a nice day!


End file.
